Tentación Prohíbida
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: No era feliz a su lado, creo que desde que nos conocimos, sabía que no iba a terminar bien, que nada iba a resultar de esa relación, hasta que su inesperada visita lo cambió todo...[ONE-SHOT FABERRY]


Si te soy sincera, nunca disfruté de nuestros encuentros sexuales, ni el más mínimo placer sentía. Cada vez que lo hacíamos lo único en lo que pensaba era en que terminara pronto. Pero no lo hacía. Cuando terminábamos él quería más. Y yo lo satisfacía con la esperanza de que esta vez fuera diferente. De que pudiera sentir algo. La más mínima parte de lo que él sentía.

Pero de nuevo no lo sentía.

Por eso cada vez que él quería tener sexo conmigo. Le daba largas. Que el periodo, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza, etc.

Lo sé, tonto, creo que esa fue una de las miles de razones por las que nuestra relación dependía de un hilo. Que con una gota más el vaso se derramara.

Él ya no me satisfacía como antes. No me hacía llegar al orgasmo. Hasta yo misma podía lograr lo que él no.

Por eso le pedí un tiempo. Necesitaba arreglar mi cabeza.

Decidí volver a mi departamento y dejar el suyo por un tiempo. Salir con mis amigas, trabajar menos. Vacaciones, lo que sea que me hiciera feliz.

Pero nada cambió. Volví con él. Gran celebración con sexo. Para él. Yo tuve que fingir de nuevo. Fingir como siempre lo hacía.

Él estaba tan concentrado en llegar a su clímax que ni siquiera notaba que yo ya no lo hacía.

Hombres.

Pero todo cambió con la inesperada visita de su prima.

Algo cambió desde que ella llegó.

Me enteré que era gay. Y de que era guapa. Muy guapa a decir verdad. No me canso de mirarla cada vez que estoy con ella en la sala de estar esperando a que Finn vuelva del trabajo.

Ella siempre está con su computador. Viendo la televisión. Revisando sus cámaras ya que es fotógrafa. O simplemente cuando charlamos de cualquier banalidad.

Lo descubrí hace una semana.

Mientras Finn y yo estábamos teniendo sexo, no podía lograr fingir. Y él lo estaba notando. Así que pensé en ella. En cómo se sentiría estar debajo de ella con su cuerpo sudoroso y sus labios rosados chupando y lamiendo mis pezones. Sus traviesas y finas manos recorriendo mi abdomen y caderas deteniéndose en mi sexo. Su rubio y corto cabello rozándome la nariz. El aroma de su piel. Sus dedos adentrándose en mi coño tan salvaje y a la vez cuidadosamente dándome tanto placer del que necesitaba. Eso y mucho más me ayudaron a, por primera vez en meses, llegar al orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

Lo que lo arruinó fue la estúpida sonrisa de Finn disfrutando de mi rostro al llegar.

Definitivamente después de esa noche no fue tan difícil volver a llegar al clímax.

Sólo tenía que pensar en Quinn Fabray arriba de mi brindándome placer. Sólo eso.

-Finn vuelve en tres días ¿No?

Alejé de mi mente los pensamientos eróticos que rondaban en mi mente y me concentré en Quinn.

-¿Quién?-Pregunté viéndola.

Soltó una carcajada apretando su abdomen y tirando por poco la laptop.

Su risa. Su risa. Nunca me cansaría de escucharla.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-Preguntó apretando su abdomen, _su bien formado abdomen._

_-Oh ya sabes, en lo bien que se sentirían tus dedos dentro de mí y tu boca en mis pezones…_

-En nada, solo estaba distraída.-Sonreí.

-Te decía que Finn vuelve en tres días…

-Oh sí é sin darle importancia.

-¿Oh sí? Deberías estar feliz, tiene más de dos semanas que se fue de viaje, debes extrañarlo…sobre todo el sexo.-Alzó una ceja divertida.

-No mucho.-Comencé a ojear la revista que antes veía.

-¿No mucho? Si diario lo hacen, enserio, por más alejada que esté mi habitación de la suya, se escuchan todos sus gemidos…-Volvió a reír.

Bajé la revista y la miré, aún seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

-Los gemidos de Finn, yo no gimo, grito nena.-Le guiñé un ojo y volví a alzar la revista.

Sentí su sonrisa sensual y después habló:

-Entonces si te la pasas tan bien, ¿por qué te sientes tan feliz de que Finn vuelva? Nota mi sarcasmo…

-No voy a hablar de esto contigo.-Cerré la revista y me levanté.

-Oh vamos Rachel, soy su prima, no su mejor amigo, no iré corriendo a decirle todo lo que tú me digas, además soy mujer, tal vez pueda ayudarte, ya sabes…-Me guiñó un ojo tan sensualmente que no cómo me controlé de aventarme encima de ella.

-No gracias…-Comencé a caminar en dirección de la cocina.

-¡Rachel!-Chilló y comenzó a seguirme.-Hay algo que te molesta, solo dímelo.

-Nada me molesta, gracias por tu interés, ahora, me prepararé un sándwich.-Abrí la puerta de la cocina y cuando iba a entrar la mano de Quinn me detuvo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, vamos, dilo, algo te tiene inconforme…-Sostuvo mi muñeca.

Tragué, miré su mano sosteniendo la mía y luego levanté la mirada encontrándome con esos ojos avellana que últimamente rondaban en mi cabeza.

-Nada…me…tiene…inconforme.-Tartamudee

-¿Finn no te satisface?

El tono sensual y burlón de su voz me excitó a tal grado de que me quedé callada por lo menos algunos segundos más de los que deberían.

-Finn es muy bueno en la cama…-Contesté por fin.

-Pero a ti no te satisface, que raro.-Lamió sus labios.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-La puerta de la cocina se cerró dejándonos en la penumbra del pasillo.

-Hace rato dijiste que tu no gemías, gritabas.-Sostuvo mi mano con su otra mano y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con la misma.-Y no te he escuchado gritar ninguna vez desde que llegué.-Volvió a pasar la lengua por sus labios y su mirada se tornó oscura.

Suspiré, bajé la mirada un segundo y volví a mirarla.

-Tienes razón, él ya no me satisface…

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por su rostro.

-He…notado algo desde que llegué a parte de que nunca has gritado…-Sus caricias en mi brazo se hicieron más lentas.

-¿Q-Qué?-Tartamudee de nuevo.

-El primer día, ustedes tuvieron sexo, ¿o me equivoco?-Negué con la cabeza.-El segundo también.-Asentí.-El tercero no.-asentí.-Ni el cuarto.-Volví a asentir.-Pero…-Soltó mi brazo.-El quinto lo tuvieron…-Asentí.-Y…-De nuevo tomó mi brazo y volvió a acariciarlo.-Esta vez pude escuchar ligeramente tu orgasmo…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Quinn?

-Que…algo pasó entre el tercero y cuarto día que hizo que pudieras llegar al clímax, nunca lo hacías, ¿Qué pasó?-Me rodeó y quedó a mis espaldas.-¿Qué pasó Rachel?-Susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

-No te lo puedo decir…-Cerré los ojos.

-Pero yo sí…

-Quinn…

-Cada vez que lo haces con Finn piensas en mí, Rachel, ¿me equivoco?

Su voz sensual y peligrosa me excitó aún más.

-Quinn…

-¿Sientes que soy yo la que te acaricia?-Su mano bajó por mi brazo a mi abdomen.-¿Mi boca es la que está sobre la tuya?-Bajó hasta el bode de mi playera.-¿Mis dedos están dentro de ti en vez del pene de Finn?-Sentí su mano fría en mi abdomen.-¿Rachel? ¿Soy yo la que hizo que llegaras al orgasmo?-Llegó al borde de mis jeans.-¿Llegas con solo imaginarme entre tus piernas?-Desabrochó el botón.-¿Mi boca saboreando tu dulce coñito?

Su mano llegó a mi sexo húmedo.

-Quinn…

-Rachel…

Me separó de la puerta y me presionó contra la pared del pasillo, ella detrás de mí.

-He soñado tantas veces con esto Rach…-Susurró en mi oído y después mordió mi lóbulo arrancándome un gemido.-Cada vez que me masturbo lo hago pensado en ti.-Bajó sus besos por mi cuello dejando un rastro húmedo.-Cada que escucho que llegas al orgasmo me pone tan feliz saber que fui yo la causante y no el idiota de mi primo.-Sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris-¡Bingo!

-Quinn no creo que debamos…

-Vamos a mi habitación.-Sacó su mano y me jaló a su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

-Quinn…

-Sé que tu también lo quieres Rachel, sólo déjate llevar.-Me interrumpió de nuevo una vez que llegamos.-Siente el placer de la fruta prohibida

Y es lo que hice.

Disfrutar.

La tomé de la nuca y la besé.

En un beso salvaje pude saber por fin a qué sabían sus labios.

Sus manos se situaron en mis caderas mientras me acercaba más a ella y me respondía al beso.

Separó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Mi blusa desapareció cuando menos lo esperé, mis jeans también. Las dos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior, no me pregunten como Quinn llegó a ese estado. Simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por la pasión.

-No sabes…cuánto…te…deseo.-Susurró entre besos.

Me tomó por el trasero y me levantó. Automáticamente enredé mis piernas en su cadera.

Me dejó en la cama y siguió besándome.

-Tú…no…sabes…lo…mucho…que…te deseo.-Respondí entre besos.

Su mano pasó debajo de mi espalda y mi sujetador desapareció.

-Dios, eres hermosa.-Dijo antes de sumergirse en mis pechos.

Su cálido aliento tocando mis erizados pezones y su lengua jugueteando con ellos me hizo gritar.

Sentí su sonrisa y volvió a succionar.

-¿Te das cuenta de que a penas empecé y ya estás gritando mi nombre?-Dijo en un tono burlón.

-Cállate y fóllame.-Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Con mucho gusto.

La última tela que nos separaba se quitó y comenzó a dar besos en el interior de mis muslos.

-Quinn…

El beso que depositó en mi coño me cegó de placer.

-¡Quinn!-Esta vez grité al sentir su lengua sobre mí clítoris- ¡No pares!

Y no lo hizo.

Su lengua se deslizó brindándome el placer que tanto quería e imaginaba.

Sentí dos dedos dentro de mí y volví a gritar.

-Eres tan estrecha cariño.-Susurró Quinn antes de volver a chupar y lamer mientras me penetraba a un ritmo lento.

-¡Quinn!-Volví a gritar cuando aumentó sus embestidas y chupadas.-¡Por Dios! ¡Quinn!

El orgasmo que llegó después no se comparó con todos los demás que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida.

Grité. Reí. Lloré. Tomé a Quinn de los hombros y la besé.

Ella me respondió gustosa y sentí mis fluidos en su boca pero no me importó.

-Ha sido asombroso.-Dije al separarnos respirando trabajosamente.

-Sabía que tu coñito me iba a encantar.-Sonrió

-Veamos que tal el tuyo…

Intercambié posiciones, quedando arriba de ella y le dediqué una sonrisa sensual antes de comenzar con un mundo de placer.

Los encuentros entre Quinn y yo se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Cada vez más exóticos y excitantes.

Finn notó que algo pasaba.

Desde la primera vez que lo hicimos Quinn y yo no quise volver a acostarme con él.

Una vez que pruebas el paraíso no quieres probar otra cosa…

Naturalmente lo descubrió.

Pero me di cuenta de que no valía la pena luchar por alguien a quién no amo.

No es Quinn, nunca lo iba a ser.

Me enamoré de Quinn desde la primera vez que la vi.

Ella me dijo que me amaba la tercera vez que nos acostamos. Yo no respondí nada y la besé.

Tardé un momento en aceptar que también la amaba. Así que aquí estamos.

A punto de casarnos…

-Quinn Fabray, ¿Aceptas a Rachel Berry como tu futura esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta el final de sus días?

-Acepto.-Contestó ella mientras me veía con esos ojos que tanto me encantaban.

-Rachel Berry, ¿Aceptas a Quinn Fabray como tu futura esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta el final de sus días?

-Acepto.-Dije

El lugar estalló en aplausos y el hombre dio la señal para que nos besáramos.

Voltee a ver a Finn que aplaudía y sonreía. Él me vio a mí y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí y besé a la mujer que ahora me hacía feliz: Quinn Fabray, mi tentación.

Definitivamente lo prohibido siempre es lo más tentador…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que no es la mejor ni la más larga, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero les haya gustado, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de fics :o ¡Dejen su opinión, es importante! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Digan si quieren la adaptacion del libro de Gabrielle Goldsby! :(<strong>


End file.
